Asriel
Asriel, a returning character from Undertale, is Kris's older brother in Deltarune. He is mentioned by numerous characters in Hometown, but is away at university and does not appear in the game's first chapter. When home, he lives with Kris and his mother, Toriel, in the northern end of Hometown. Profile Personality Unlike his sibling, Asriel is more extroverted and friendly to the other townspeople. He is very popular in Hometown, and many of Kris's neighbors exclusively talk about him to praise him, unlike Kris. He also has many trophies on his shelf. He likes music, including religious ska. Despite the differences between him and Kris, he does care a lot about them. Main Story History Asriel is the oldest child of Asgore Dreemurr and Toriel, and shared Kris's bedroom at Toriel's house before leaving for university. Asriel used to be in the local church choir, which sounded "thinner" after he went away. He was friends with Burgerpants, who nicknamed him "Azzy," along with Catty and Bratty, who both remember him fondly. Bratty convinced Asriel to give her his first kiss while playing truth or dare, and the Dreemurr family went to church almost every day for a week when Toriel found out. In youth group, Asriel and Kris tried to make an angel doll like the one Noelle Holiday made for her father, but never finished because they spent the entire time on its giant wings. Asriel also once tossed tasty cornflakes to Onion, who remembers him as friendly. One of the few people with something negative to say about Asriel is Catty's father, who refers to Asriel as "Doug" and "Douglas" and complains that Asriel didn't like his wife's cooking. Asriel used to go to QC's Diner with his family on Sundays after service. After Toriel and Asgore separated, Asriel still took Kris there every Sunday to buy them hot chocolate, after which the two would sit in a corner booth and draw on the window with their breath. He also used to carry Kris to school when Kris woke up late. Chapter 1 Toriel mentions Asriel before Kris goes to school, excited that he is scheduled to visit home next week, and wonders if he will still enjoy "this little town" after university. After Kris returns from the Dark World, a number of characters in Hometown can be spoken to about Asriel. Burgerpants has been saving up money to go to the same university as "Azzy." Asgore wonders if the family can go out to the diner together when Asriel visits, like old times. Trivia * Catty claims that the two had a romantic relationship, but it is implied that she may be exaggerating. * Asriel might have been a part of cross country club, since he owns a shirt with a rip in it. * Toriel, when asked about Asriel at the end of Chapter 1, says that he likes the "green, egg laying lizard" from a game called "Super Smashing Fighters", which can be inferred to be a reference to Yoshi from the Super Mario Bros. series, and Super Smash Bros., a fighting game made by Nintendo. She also says that before she and Asgore separated, Asriel had a birthday party themed around it. Toriel also mentions that after Asgore cooked the eggs from the party, Asriel always hated a book about green eggs. This can be inferred as a reference to the children's book Green Eggs and Ham, by Dr. Seuss. * Onion can be named "Asriel II." See also * Asriel Dreemurr article on the Undertale Wiki. fr:Asriel ru:Азриэль Дримурр Category:Lightners